Talk:2401 Penitent Tangent
Theories Revealed by Penitent Tangent is the fact that the ring(s) have been activated exactly once before, and is/are quite capable of being activated again. It shouts at Regret for the Covenant's "blatant disregard of protocol" in controlling the Flood. Before anything more can be said, 2401 Penitent Tangent is taken away. Even so, however, suggestions, and fans say that this, along with Guilty Spark, should play an important role when meeting even another monitor in Halo 3. Anyone who has played through Halo 2, and watched the cutscenes, saw that there were seven halos, and if the Bungie team makes another Halo game, there should be a time where all three monitors meet. However, this is purely speculation. Questions If Gravemind can use 2401 Pentitent Tangent to access all of Halo's systems, then why didn't he A. Lower the containment shield to infect the ring with flood? and B. Why did the sentinels on Delta Halo attack the flood?. :It appears that Gravemind had kept the Monitor captive, not that he had control over it. Gravemind may have discovered how the transporting system worked, but not how to contol everything else. -ED 19:11, 25 February 2007 (UTC) Hidden Graph? Using the same latter code for penitnet tangent on Guilty spark I received the final input numbers of 10,2. What if all the names of the monitors were computed and then the numbers (10,2 & 16,7...etc) were put on a graph to make a porabola? Would it make something. The troubling fact is that we do not know which nuber would be the y-axis and the x-axis. We need to know all the names before we can actually come to a conclusion. RC 2413 18:22, 25 February 2007 (UTC) Quote Added quote at the begining of the page--Sheltie 23:35, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Red? When 343 was pissed off, he turned red. Then why is Tangent red? Is he always mad, or does he turn a different color when angry?--The Evil O'malley 17:50, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Red is probably the color he was given when he was created. And besides, 343GS went red when he fired his Sentinel Beam. If he always went red when hes angry, then why didnt he go red in the first game? Kap2310 21:31, 9 October 2007 (UTC) Agreed, Spark was malfunctioning and going insane at the time he started flashing red. --ED 22:16, 9 October 2007 (UTC) Penitent tangent could have gone rampet and become alied with the flood.--Shipmaster117 00:37, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Maybe every Monitor has a different color.--Major Lucrecio1:06, 11, July 2008 Thats Another Possibility But Look At the monitor in cold storage its blue just like 343GS... Shipmaster117 22:22, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Red? Maybe he's red because his laser was damaged. re:Red? I like to think the colour is like a status light, blue indicating normal activity and red indicating distress, damage, etc. Red may not necessarily mean rampancy. Good Point. Cause Spark Went Red And Attacked His Allies So Mabey He Was Angrey or in distress cause his ring was in danger of being distroyed. Shipmaster117 22:41, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Bungie Weekly Update May 30th, 2008 What should we make of that info? Has penitent tangent gone rampant? This is definitely something that should be discussed. Dialougue I added dialogue to it. and yes, I spelt dialogue wrong. (don't worry though, I spell checked on the actual article.) LemonDragon 19:43, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Death Would 2401 have been killed with the Gravemind what Installation 04 2 went off? D1134 01:19, 1 March 2009 (UTC) nah i dont think he would, because as 343 and i think 2401 said "This installation has a firing history of 1.2 Trillion simulated and 1 Actual, it is ready to fire on command" during that 1 actual firing, only sentient life that could support the flood was eliminated, 343, 2401, 7, etc (the monitors) would not die because they are all AIs Ckhi Kuzad 01:43, 14 April 2009 (UTC) I don't think he's even been destroyed by the end of Halo 3, given that Spark was capable of withstanding temperatures of "almost one hundred million degrees. Although Spark was destroyed quite easily by a spartan laser, although I imagine that was just for gameplay purposes. :Spark had plenty of time to escape Halo before the PoA's reactor went critical, as he's not seen after the engineering room. He could've even teleported out of harm's way, given the fact he had control of the teleportation grid. Or he could've just flown to safe distance. --Jugus (Talk | ) 21:06, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::But Spark still could have got in the way of the shockwave as you can see at the end of Halo: CE he is flying away from Halo in an odd way (which is like flying on his side). ::Or he's just flying like that from frustration. Just a thought. Besides, 2401 was probably still held captive by the Gravemind when Halo 4 (2) went off.Blahmarrow 14:03, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Halo 3 appearance When did he appear in Halo 3? I've never seen him (Darkraider09 19:35, May 10, 2010 (UTC)) :He's mentioned in a B.net post involving a "maintenance report" related to Cold Storage (Level). That' enough to warrant the era icon, even though he isn't in the game itself. --Jugus (Talk | ) 19:38, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Would that mean he survived the events of Halo 2? --Darkraider09 20:31, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Doubt it, the transcript (which can be found on the level's article) is dated hundreds of years before the events of Halo 2.--Jugus (Talk | ) 20:40, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Colours I think red is his natural colour. It is lighter than the red that Sparky changed to. So I'd think all of the Halos monitors have colours like: Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet. The ark's monitor would have something like white. The shapes on the sides I also think would have differences from monitor to monitor. Say: Circle, Triangle, Rectangle, Pentagon, Hexagon, Septagon, and Octogon. Elite B 10:03, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :The fannon in my mind has a bit of that. ;-) -- : Interesting theory! Although I can't really see him turning blue when he's angry. I think that Bungie probably only kept him red on the multiplayer map so that we could distinguish him from Guilty Spark... Karshí 17:50, June 7, 2010 (UTC) That's true! in a video 343i released (it's a terminal) there's 343 Guilty Spark and 2401 Penitent Tangent in it and other monitors each having one of those colours talking about the halos. So... the Rainbow Theory is true! changerofways 12:17,Sep.05,2011 P.S. sorry but the shapes are all the same in the video